The Mysteries Of Sharpay Evans
by Nick J All The Way
Summary: 3 years ago Sharpay Evans lost her boyfriend. She got bullied and tortured at her old school so now she is mean to everyone at her new one. When she gets home her real self shines. Full summary inside. Troypay, Ryella, And Gabpay friendship.
1. Chapter 1

The Mysteries Of Sharpay Evans.

3 Years ago Sharpay Evans was happy and one of the nicest people u could meet. Even though she got bullied and tortured at school.Shocking right? Well not back then. She had a boyfriend named Zeke Baylor. She was so happy with him.Then one day they got in a fight and he left. He got in a car crash that day and died. She was hurt and thought she would never love again. She moved schools. So now she is mean to everyone at school, But when she gets home her real self shines. Troypay, Ryella, And Gabpay friendship.

Chapter 1: Flashback.

Sharpay and Ryan Evans walked into their house.

"Mom? Dad?" Ryan yelled as they entered the kitchen.

"They had a meeting remember? They won't be home till tomorrow." Sharpay answered as she started to cook them some food.

"Oh right." He replied feeling dumb.

"So what are we doing for the auditions in a couple of weeks?" She asked a few minutes later and sat a plate of pizza infront of him.

"Thanks and I don't know. What about you?" he asked and took a bite of pizza. "What do you want to do?"

"I have no clue." she said and turned on the tv.

A few minutes later Sharpay told Ryan goodnight and went upstairs to her room. She laid down and seen a picture on her nightstand. She picked it up and a few small tears fell freely from her eyes. "I miss u so much Zeke..." She said and slowly fell asleep...

Flashback/Dream...

_Sharpay was at school alone getting her stuff from her locker... Zeke was supposed to get her in a few minutes.._

_"Hey Sharpay..." Sharpay turned to see who it was..._

_"Oh hey Jason.." she said and smiled sweetly as she continued to get her stuff...She finally finished and shut her locker..._

_"Did u want something Jason?" she asked as they started down the hallway..._

_"Yeah..." he stoped her and turned her so she was facing him._

_"Well then what is it?"_

_"I-I-I love you..." He said looking down...Sharpay's mouth flew open._

_"Jason...I-.." She started but he kissed her before she could finish._

_Zeke walked in. "Oh My God..." he whispered and ran out the door. Nobody noticed he was even there. Sharpay pushed him away._

_"Jason I love Zeke! Not u!" She said and ran away..._

_Later that day Sharpay was sitting at home wondering why Zeke didn't come get her earlier. Someone knocked on the door. She opened it and smiled. _

_"Hey Zeke." she said. He wasn't so smiley. "What's wrong?"_

_"What do u think Sharpay?! I Walked in school earlier and seen u kissing Jason!" He yelled. Sharpay looked down. 'Oh god he saw him kiss me and he now thinks I kissed him! Shit! Thats why he didn't come get me he was upset!' she thought._

_"I'm sorry he kissed me." she sad quietly._

_"Yeah like i'll believe that I thought u were diffrent then other girls Sharpay..." he said... they stood there forever untill he spoke._

_"Why did u kiss him Sharpay?" he said angry._

_"I just told u! I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!" She yelled as tears threatened to fall._

_"Sharpay he told me u kissed him! He is my best friend!"_

_"I didn't kiss him! I love you! Not him! Why would I kiss Jason when I have you!" She said as the tears now fall freely._

_"I don't know Sharpay thats what i'm asking you." he said quietly. They stood there like that for what seemed like forever until he spoke again._

_"I need time to think" he said as her kissed her cheek and left._

_Sharpay ran upstairs and locked herself in her room. She looked at the clock. 6:30. She sighed and cried herself to sleep._

_Sharpay was awaken by a knock on her door._

_"Come in..." she said quietly. Ryan came in with his eyes a little red. She sat up._

_She gasped when she saw his face "Ryan? Are u crying? What's wrong?" _

_"Shar I don't know how to tell u this..." he started but Sharpay interupted._

_"Oh My Gosh! Is somebody hurt?! Did grandma die?!" she replied scared now._

_"No Shar grandma didn't die...but someone is hurt...very badly..." _

_"Oh who?! MOM?! DAD?!" she asked panacking._

_"No..." he hesitated, "Its Zeke, Shar."_

_Sharpay's eyes widened. "What? No! That can't be right! I just saw him a few minutes ago!" she said with tears flowing out of her eys._

_"He was in a car accident...they say he will probaly die Shar..."_

_"No!" She said and jumped of the bed,ran downstairs,grabbed her keys, and ran out the door._

_She ran into the hospital and saw Zeke's mom. She ran up to her. _

_"Oh My God! Is he ok?" she said still crying hard._

_"No...he just died Sharpay..." she said crying. Sharpay cried even harder if thats even possible..._

"No...No...NO!" Sharpay yelled and woke up crying. Ryan ran in.

"Shar whats wrong?!" He said and hugged her. She cried in his chest.

"I-I Had the dream again!" she said,"I-i-i I miss him so much Ry!"

"Shhhhh...I miss him to Shar he was my best friend..." He said as a few tears escaped his eyes aswell.

Ok so now u know what happend to Zeke. I know this is a really shory chapter and sorry I just wanted to get the flashback over with. They will get longer! I promise! U have to review to get the next chapter! So please review!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The Mysteries Of Sharpay Evans

Chapter 2

* * *

The next morning Sharpay woke up to her alarm clock. It was still early so she decided to just fix breakfast and then get Ryan up for school. So she fixed some pancakes then seddled on the couch and watched tv. After she watched a episode of The Suite Life Of Zack And Cody and finished her pancakes she decided she stalled long enough and went to get Ryan up.

"Ryan Ryan wake up!" She said shaking him.

"Nooooo..." he groaned.

"Yes!"

"No." he said and got deeper under the cover. Sharpay gets an idea and smirks.

"OH MY GOD ITS ASHLEY TISDALE!! SHE IS OUTSIDE WITH PAPARAZZI ATTACKING HER!!" she yelled. Ryan's eyes got wide and he jumped up and looked out the window then frowned.

"I hate you." he said simply

Sharpay smiled. "Oh well...Get dressed we are going to be late..." and with that she was out of the room. Ryan sighed then got ready.

* * *

They were at school a few minutes later. Ryan sighed knowing his sister was going to play the iceqween act like every other day at school. He didn't like it. He liked her the way she was before Zeke died...the normal Sharpay.Even at home now she isn't like she used to be. He knows she only does it because everyone was mean to her at West High but he really misses the old her.

"What are you looking at Bolton?!" Sharpay snapped at Troy who was looking at Sharpay.

"Oh I was just trying to figure out why you always dress like that." he replied trying to cover up that he was actually staring at her because he liked her. She looked at him.

"Like what?" she asked confused.

"Like a slut." he smirked. Sharpay rolled her eyes and walked off trying to hide the fact that she was hurt by his words. Ryan followed.He knew his sister likes Troy so he can tell that she was hurt.

"You ok Shar?" he asked when they got to class. Sharpay made sure nobody was looking and smiled at him.

"Yeah thanks Ry." Ryan smiled.

"No problem."

* * *

A couple of weeks later Sharpay was looking at the school newspaper. Suddenly she sees a picture of her brother and Gabriella Montez holding hands. Her mouth drops. '_Oh My God! RYAN'S DEAD!'_ she thought then got out her cell phone and called Ryan.

"Hello?" he said.

"Gabriella Montez?! Ryan how could you!" she yelled. Ryan winced from the venom in her voice.

"Crap." Sharpay herd Gabriella say.

"Oh so she's with you right now?! You told me you were at the park!" she yelled.

"I am...with Gabby... can't I have a girlfriend?!" he yelled back.

"Of course how about Kelsi!? NOT GABRIELLA! Why didn't you told me earlier!?"

"Because I knew you would react like this!"

"Of course I would its Gabriella!" she yelled getting frustrated.

"Whats wrong with Gabriella Sharpay! I love her!" he yelled then cover his mouth regreting what he just said.

"Oh..." she said shocked. Ryan was confused. He thought for sure that she woud kill him.

"Huh?"

"Ok Ryan if you love her then fine but don't excpect me to be nice to her." Ryan sighed.

"Alright."

"Bye."

Bye sis love you."

"Love you too bro."

She shut her phone and laid down on her bed.

* * *

"Why does Sharpay hate me?" Gabriella said quietly. Ryan looked at her.

"She doesn't hate you."

"She sure could fool me..." she said looking down. Ryan lifted her chin up with his hand.

"Gabs she doesn't hate you...she is like that to everyone since..." he started then stoped. _'Better not say anything...she will kill me...'_

"Since what?" she asked after waiting a few minutes.

"Since nothing...she will tell you when and if she is ready...although its been three years I doubt she will say anything..." he mumbled the last part but Gabriella herd.

"Three years since what?" Gabriella asked curious.

"Nothing she'll tell you not me..."

"Ok...?"

* * *

Well um...this story isn't going so well! I need help! Any ideas?! Please!?


	3. IMPORTANT!

Ok so I got this idea just sitting in my room watching Suite Life and I think I could make a good story out of it! So tell me if I should continue!

This Is Life

Trailer

** What happens when...**

** An engaged basketball star/dad...**

_ Shows a man and a woman kissing on the beach..._

** And a single ninth grade science teacher/mom...**

_ Shows a blonde writing on the board..._

** See each other again for the first time in sixteen years at a parent-teacher conference...**

_ Shows the same blonde earasing the board..._

"Sharpay?" she turned around and gasped. Good thing she was holding onto the board or she would have collapsed.

"Troy?" she managed to get out.

** Will they fall in love all over again...**

_ Shows Sharpay and Troy at a restaurant..._

"I love you Shar." Troy said. Sharpay smiled.

"I love you too Troy." she said and blushed. Troy smiled and without thinking started moving towards her...

** Or will they go back to the way they were before and act like they never saw each other...**

_ Shows Sharpay in her classroom..._

"So any questions?"

_ Shows Troy at basketball practice..._

"Coach said to fake right and break left.."

** And what about the kids? How do they feel about this?...**

_ Shows Alex and Nick talking at the park..._

"Alex why can't you just let your mom date him?"

"Cause its always just been me and mom! We don't need anyone else! We have Aunt Kels and Uncle Jason and everyone else! We are fine without him!"

_ Shows Jade and Jake talking in her room..._

"So are you ok with your dad dating Miss. Evans?" Jade shrugged.

"I guess I mean he's happy and even broke up with that witch Stephenie for her. Plus she's nice and all. So yeah I guess, but its her daughter i'm worried about." Jake smiled and hugged her.

** From the author that brought you After So Many Years. Comes a new story about...**

** Romance...**

_ Shows Sharpay and Troy outside her house..._

"Shar I promise you I have and always will love you." Troy said taking her hands. She smiled.

"I love you too Troy so much." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her passionately.

_ Shows Nick and Alex sitting on her bed after playing a game of basketball_

"Alex I need to tell you something..." he said hesitantly. She looked up and smiled telling him he had her attention. He took a deep breath.

"Alex I want to be more then just your best friend. I'm in love with you Al and I can't keep it from you any longer and I know you might not feel the same way but dad said I needed to tell you and.." he kept babbling on. Alex who had gotten over the shock two minutes ago kissed him. After Nick's shock went away and realised what was happening happily kissed her back. They pulled away moments later. Nick just looked at her.

"You wouldn't shut up." she said smiling. He smiled and kissed her again.

** Hate...**

_ Shows Alex and Jade fighting at school..._

Alex punches Jade in the face. Jade rubs her throbbing jaw, then her anger gets the better of her and she tackles Alex to the ground.

"Jade stop!" Jake yelled and pulled her of of Alex. Jade is trying to get free but Jake only tightens his grip on her. Alex tries to go back after her but Nick holds her back.

"Nick let go!" she yells kicking and screaming.

"No Alex! Stop!" A couple of seconds later Sharpay comes out of her classroom.

"What is going on out here?!" She yells then see's Nick and Jake holding Alex and Jade away from each other. Her mouth drops and her eyes goes wide.

"Alex? Jade? I definately didn't excpect you two to be fighting.

_ Shows Troy and Sharpay arguing..._

"Troy your engaged!? Why didn't you tell me!" she screamed.

"I honestly have no idea. Shar."

"You were cheating on both of us! I can't believe I actually thought you loved me! and don't ever call me Shar again!" She yelled at him before running out of the house crying.

** Friendship...**

_ Shows Alex and Jade hugging..._

_ Shows Jade riding on Jake's back..._

_ Shows Sharpay hanging out with the girls..._

** And Family...**

_ Shows everyone sitting at the dinner table eating, laughing, and having a good time.._

** Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans...**

_ Shows Sharpay shopping with Kelsi, Gabriella, and Taylor..._

** Zac Efron as Troy Bolton...**

_ Shows Troy playing basketball with the guys..._

** Emily Osment as Alexis Evans...**

_ Shows Alex crying on Nick's shoulder..._

** Nick Jonas as Nick Cross...**

_ Shows Nick kiss Alex..._

** Alyson Stoner as Jade Bolton...**

_ Shows Jade getting ready for school..._

** Mitchel Musso as Jake Johnson...**

_ Shows Jake comforting Jade..._

** Also featuring...**

** Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez...**

** Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans...**

** Oleysa Rulin as Kelsi Neilson...**

** Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross...**

** Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth...**

** Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessi...**

** And Amanda Bynes as Stephenie Reed...**

** In...**

** This Is Life**

** Coming soon to a computer screen near you!**

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Please tell me! Its up to your reviews to get the first chapter!**


End file.
